Every Coin Has Two Sides
by Jelsi4Life
Summary: clark os thrown into a alternate universe by professor fine where alaica is alive, in a attempt to releae zod, will clark stop him or hstay with alicia read to find out. ON HIATUS DUE TO REASONS BEYOND MY CONTROL
1. Chapter 1 Past Becomes Present

Every Coin Has Two Sides

In the small town of Smallville young Clark Kent is sitting on a bed in the farm thinking about all the things that has happened to him in the last few years. Some very sad and happy things were going threw his mind. The death of his father was something that hurt Clark very much. He still wonders if they're anyone thing he could've done to save his father. But he knew in his heart that Jonathon loved him and would want him to go on living with his life instead of living with grief and despair.

He also had to deal with one of the women he loved Lana Lang marry the monster that used to be one of if not his best friend. Ever since Lex got interested in the meteor freaks of smallville their friendship started to diminish and they soon started to become enemies. Clark maybe pushed the relationship even farther when he was induced with red kryptonite and tried to get Lana to not marry Lex. But Clark tried his best to apologize to Lana and Lex about it. But yet again there was no hiding what was doing in 33.1 with the meteor freaks. And he had recently found out that Lana was working secretly with Lionel Luthor to help bring down Lex once and for all.

Clark knew that with the Justice League, and the team of Lionel and Lana working on trying to stop Lex that 33.1 would be stopped for good and Lex behind bars. Even though Clark thought he should feel bad doing these things with Chloe on trying to stop Lex and the 33.1 project he knew the man he used to call his friend was long gone and the man that he knew now as Lex Luthor was nothing more than a monster and had to be stopped. And how could he forget the threat of Zod and the trapping and escaping of the prisoners from the phantom zone. Even though he got out and stopped Zod and had managed to put back some of the prisoners into the phantom zone he couldn't help but feel for responsible for them getting out in the first place. Even though there was no way he would have none that they would've escaped with him.

He also knew that if wasn't for his father Jorel advisor Raya that he would have never been able to escape from the phantom zone and stop Zod from taking over the world and destroying it just like he did krypton. Clark also knew that Rayas death would not be in vain and her sacrifice would have had meaning. But as Clark started to drift more heavily into thought it stopped at one very important person and that person was the love of his life the one and only former" Misses Clark Kent " Alicia Baker.

Clark thought about when he first laid eyes on her during a school fieldtrip. Alicia saving him with her powers and Clark doing the same. Then they went on a amazing date only to have her teleport in her room and be found out by his parents to see them making out. But before the relationship could flourish Alicia got sick and became very sick with Clark and also tried to kill Lana. But Clark tricked her by using the only thing that could keep her from teleporting led.

She got sent to Bell Reeve and then the help she needed. Then came into Clark's life as easily as she had appeared. Clark and Alicia started to rekindle their relationship only to it get put in danger by her old Counselor at Bell Reeve. Fearing that she would have to leave and never see Clark again she gave him a red kryptonite necklace and before Clark knew it he was in Vegas and married to Alicia. But before they could consummate the marriage she removed the necklace, wanting to know if he would react the same.

Clark then being free of the red kryptonite started to yell at her saying that she drugged him and it made him do things that he didn't want to do. He knew that was not true, he wanted to kiss Alicia, he wanted to hold her, hell he wanted to marry her. She was right, it just made more susceptible to his true feeling. Alicia tried to apologize to Clark but ends up taking a bullet that was meant for him shot by her former counselor at Bell Reeve. Clark then continued his relationship with Alicia in peace until he brought her to the talon. Everyone became angry and judgmental towards her. In his heart Clark knew that it would've happened when he brought her to the talon.

And even worse with someone keep attempting to kill Lana didn't make things worse. Everyone including Clark thought there was a possibility that she did it. But Alicia told him she would make a way for him to believe her. But was too late when the real killer hung Alicia and left her for dead and for Clark to later beat the person responsible to a bloody pulp only to be stopped buy Lois. He hated himself ever his true love had died in his arms; But her death was not for nothing before she died she revealed to Chloe Clark's powers and Chloe eventually ends up helping him. He still blames himself for what happened to her. But then he drifts out of his thought and into a deep sleep not before saying " Alicia I'm Sorry I Didn't Believe You. "

While Clark drifted to sleep, there is a disturbance on the other side of the world. A disturbance by a man who was thought to have been destroyed by the knife that was supposed to kill Zod was on the other side of the world making plots to get rid of Kal-el once and for all. And that mans name is Dr. Fine and he was the reason that Lex became the vessel for Zod. Fine who barely survived the knife thrown at him by the son of Jor-el has been in South America recovering and trying to find a way to get rid of Kal-el while releasing Zod. He had learned while in hiding that Kal-el had been put inside the phantom zone by Zod but only to have help to escape and to be given that separated the human Lex Luthor and General Zod because of that cursed zoner Raya.

He had failed his master once before but he would not do it again. But the question was how would he be able to get Kal-el out of the way long enough for him to release General Zod for a second time. There weren't many options on what he could do. If he tried to send him to the phantom zone again theirs a possibility that he could end up there instead of Kal-el. After months upon months of healing and thinking the Great Dr. Fine finally came up with an idea to get rid of Kal-el once and for all. " I've figured out a way to get rid of Jor-el's meddlesome son. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. It just so simple but yet so perfect at the same time.

I will send him to a alternate universe, the same ones that I found before I was stabbed by Jor-el's infernal dagger. There are not many things different in this particular universe than our universe if any. Except for the fact there is something that universe has that this one doesn't. And that is the love of Kal-el's puny life, his precious Alicia Baker, along with his father Jonathon Kent. Fine knew that using the information that Clark had told him about Alicia and his earth father would sooner or later be his downfall.

With her and his earth father being alive in the alternate universe that would give the good doctor enough time to release Zod from the phantom zone and without Kal-el's interference the earth would have nothing but to surrender at the feet of the mighty Zod. " Puny humans with their emotions and feelings, your love for the girl will be your downfall and that of the human race, Long Live Zod. With that Dr. Fine made his way out of the jungle in South America and headed for the Kent farm in Smallville Kansas. He landed at the Kent farm almost in seconds with his plan looming. He walked into the barn looking for Kal-el not before transforming into his best friend the earthling Chloe Sullivan.

He knew that she was also a weakness of his and he knew that he could use this to his advantage in trying to get rid of Kal-el. Fine walked up the stairs to find him sleeping. He looked so peaceful and at ease, it made him sick to his stomach. He could not wait to send Kal-el to the other universe so that the pathetic people of this planet would be able to be conquered at the hands of the powerful and the mighty General Zod. And with that fine, now Chloe proceeded in waking up Clark Kent from a very calm and relaxing sleep. What a fool fine thought to himself, knowing that within moments the son of Jor-el would be out of his hair for good.

She nudged him a little until he woke up, then mainly because Clark didn't know what was going on he fell out the bed and hit the floor. Chloe 2 laughed, " Nice moves superman but we have more important things to deal with than your problem of getting out of the bed. Clark trying to regain his composure stands up and fixes his hair and shirt a little before speaking. " What do you mean we have bigger things to worry about? Is it Lex, is something happening with 33.1, is it Lana and Lionel did he find them out; no there must be a new zoner that escaped. Chloe 2 laughed again at Clark, " Relax superman just take a minute to breath you open your mouth again.

Now that I got you all calm and relaxed I think that there is another zoner free, I tracked heading towards the same direction as the fortress and I think we should head over there to make sure that everything is okay. Besides maybe there is some information in the fortress that could help us to catch the zoner quicker. Clark scratched his head a few times in aw of what Chloe was saying. " Chloe that's a good idea how come you never mentioned to that before with some of the other zoners, I could have really used some info when I had to go against triton".

Fine had to think of something fast before he was discovered, he didn't think that Kal-el would ask a question like that. But before fine could speak Clark did first." Chloe are you okay you seem a little flustered are you okay". Damn it fine thought, the boy was starting to get suspicious he needed to act fast. " NO Clark I'm fine just fine, I'm just a little worried about this new zoner and I don't want it to hurt anyone, that's why we need to get down to the fortress now! Clark was started to get a little worried about Chloe but he knew she was right and if there was something on the fortress that could in some way help them stop the zoner sooner who was Clark to argue with logic.

Clark and Chloe their way to the cave where he used the piece that was from his space ship and entered it into the cave wall and then the door opened to the fortress and then they soon entered it. The fortress was a safe place given to him by Jor-el, it was also where he was supposed to start his training but he couldn't because he had to save Chloe. But then the fortress ended up becoming dead and would've stayed that way if it weren't for Raya. The fortress was surrounded with crystals all over the place even the pillars were made of ice it was a place of solitude and the only thing that was left of krypton. " All right Chloe now what can you tell me about this zoner. But before she could answer Chloe disappeared and in her place was Dr. Fine the man that Clark thought was killed by Jor-el's knife.

oh a cliff hanger please review if you want me to continue with it.


	2. Blast From The Past

" Surprised to see me Kal- el, how long has it been 6 months since you stabbed me with that infernal knife.

But I would like to thank you for not coming after me it gave me time to heal and come up with a plan to get rid of you once and for all. " Clark made his way towards fine" It won't let you do it, I stopped you and Zod last time or have you forgot that. There no way I'm going to allow you bring back Zod a second time and are you forgetting this time you don't have a vessel Lex is all the way back in smallville. Fine laughs a little bit and pulls out a silver crystal. " Ah Kal-el you always were one of my best students, but it looks like that you have lost your touch since you graduated.

See I never said that I was going to release Zod here and now did I. I'm going to get you out of the way first. And with that fine placed the crystal into a holder and a triangle like portal opened up. Then he and Clark started to fight back and forth, Clark sends fine through a pillar. " Is all you got if so this is going to be much easier than last time?

Fine laughed and took a green crystal out of his pocket. Clark fell to his knees, " Ahh where did you get that. " You see my boy everyone has a weakness that is why it good to know such things, how does keep your friends close and your enemies closer. What were you saying about stopping me but how are you going to stop me when you're incapacitated by kryptonite. Clark began to fall to the ground and then saw fine picking him up threw the portal.

" Finally the son of Jor- el is out of my hair for good, but the only side effect of this plan is that because of the high amount of power the crystal takes it will take me a month for me to be able to release Zod, but that is more than enough time to prepare for Zod's arrival and without Kal-el here to stop me Zod will rule. And with that Dr. Fine sped away to go make preparations for the arrival of General Zod. Only moments after being thrown into the portal by fine Clark still has the piece of kryptonite on him as he slams to the ground. Clark to weak to move looks around but his vision is blurry.

It looks to him as the farm but he is not sure. He sees two people cry and rush towards him, the two conversing with each other but before he could say anything he passed out. Clark started to wake up feeling a lot better realizing that someone must have removed the Kryptonite from his chest. He also realized that he was in the barn, Clark was very confused at what was going on. But before he could think anymore he heard footsteps and then a heavenly voice spoke.

" Well it looks like your looking much better Clark you gave me and your parents quite a scare. Please don't ever do anything like that again I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. Clark was stunned, he didn't know what to do there she stood before him alive and well. The Love of His Life was standing right in front of him." Alicia is that really you?


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion

Sorry about the delay on the update but I have been really busy with such I hope you like the chapter. It looks to him as the farm but he is not sure. He sees two people cry and rush

Tears started to come down his face as his hand met with her cheek. She kisses his hand and then held it with hers" baby of course it's me who else would I be. Clark started to cry at the sight of her, he knew that Tim Westcott the meteor freak with the ability to change into sand hung her to try and get to lana and jason for having a their realtionship. But yet here she was standing righ there in front of him. Clark threw his arms around Alicia and hugged her tight and cried a little bit.

" Oh god Alcia I've missed you so much, I'm so god your back. I should have listened to you and showed the sheriff my powers then Tim never would've killed you I'm so sorry. That is where Alcia started to worry about Clark he just kept rambling about things and that just wasn't how her clark was. " Clark what do you mean tim killed me, I'm perfectly fine. Don't you remember that you saved me in the nick of time before dieng. Baby whats the matter with you, you act like you havent seen me in years.

Clark got up the courage to talk" Alcia that's just it I havent seen you in two years tim killed you and I wasn't there fast enough to save you. God Alicia can u ever forgive me, I tried to hard to save you. " Clark it's okay I'm here now, I'm safe and alive, you saved me from that monster. Clark your really scarring me okay, I need you to tell me the last thing you remember before waking up here. Clark fixed his neck and started to tell Alica, " Chole came and told me that there was a new zoner on the loose and that it was near the forttress.

She said that I should go see if there was any info on the zoner inside the forttress. It seemed like a good idea but it seemed a little weird that she never mentioned this before. Then we got to the forttress and when I asked her about the forttress she turned into Dr. Fine and proceeded to fight with me. But before I could finsih him off he took out a thing of kryptonite and sent me crashing threw a portal. Oh no he's gonna try to realse Zod I have to stop him , I gotta go.

Alcia grabbed Clarks hand stopping him from going anywhere. " Clark fine is dead don't you remember the knife killed him, and you stopped Zod with the crystal Raya gave you. Clark we should go talk to your father about this see if he'll know what to do. Or is he also dead? Clark gulped and put his heads over his head. " Yes he is dead, he died the night he became senator he had a massive heartattack and died in my arsm.

First I let you die then him, people I care about just keep dieing and it's all my fault. Alcia held him in her arms, she did not know what was going on. Someone was seriously wrong with Clark he kept telling her things as if they happened in another universe or something. " Clark I think we should go talk to your father okay baby, and don't worry you'll never looser me besides were gonna be married soon. Clark stopped dead in his tracks, he was complety shocked.

He and Alcia were gonna be married again. He remembered when she had given him the kryptonite neckalce and how they had gone to vegas. He loved how he felt that night to call Alcia his bride it was such a great feeling. But then she took off the neckalce and he soon started to yell at her. He knew now that it was wrong that he did want to marry her and he still did, he didn't know what was happening right now but he was very happy that he was getting a second chance with Alcia a second chance with his father and this time he was not going to let them down.

" What do you mean were going to be married soon, I thought that we were just dating. When did I propose to you, was it roamntic, did I screw it up, did you like it. Alcia took his hand and then started to head towards the house exiting the barn, she thought it was very funny that Clark did not remember these things. But then an idea popped into her head, maybe the portal that he was thrown into was a alternate demension and that demension was here. A demension where she had been saved by Clark and where Clark's dad did not die of that heart attack the night he bacme senator.

They then stepped into the house when Clark heard a very famillar voice one that he had not heard in a while. It was the voice of the man that raised him, the person that helped him become a man, It was his earth father Jonathan Kent. " Alcia is that Clark with you, there you are son me and your mother were worried sick about you. It's a good thing she and Alcia found you when she did or else that kryptonite might have got to you before they did. Clark why are you starring at me like that you look like you havent see me in years.

Clark went from Alcia and hugged Joanathon with all his might and started to cry from shere joy, " Oh my god dad I've missed you so much I cant believ your really here, god it's just so great to see you. Jonthanon held his son in his arms not yetting go afraid that something might make Clalrk even more scarred. At first he thought that this might be the work of Jor-el but he knew that he would never do anything to endanger his own son. He also knew that Jor-el did care a great deal about Clark and would always try his best to save him and in time he leanred to respect him for that.

" Son are you okay your talking like I died or something, is everything okay did something happen with Lex did he find about Lana and Lionel plotting to overthrow him. Clark I need you to tell me what the hell is going on so that I can help you. Clark stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and looked his family and Alcia in thde eyes. " No dad I'm fine I just missed you that's all I'm fine really no need to worry about me. Mom thank you for helping Alcia for saving me, besides you can't have a wedding with just a bride now can you.

Alcia you ready to go home, cause I think that I had enough excitemnt I can handle for one day. Alcia followed with Clark, Bye Mr. and Mrs. Kent we'll see you tomorrow, have a nice night. Martha and Jonathon waved goodbye to their future daughter in law" Bye Alicia, Bye Clark, drive safe, oh and keep my son safe okay. Alicia laughed wondering what she could keep Clark safe from, " Good one Mr. Kent I'll do my best. And with that they made their way from the Kent farm to their room above the Talon. Clark was surprised to find them selves living there. " We live at the Talon, I know that Lana probably suggested it but wasn't there any other place we could have lived at. " Easy there Clark just relax, don't you remember Lana gave us the upstairs room as a sign of friendship after I got out of the hospital from Tim's attack.

" Clark scratched his head, " Sorry I guess I'm a little confused. Alicia and Clark start to get ready for bed and lie on the bed together holding hands lying beneath the covers. Clark tell me more about fine and this portal he threw you through okay baby. Clark played with her hair for a little while, " Alicia fine doesn't matter I have you back now, and that's all that matters. " Clark you may think that now, but you think it's strange that you remember me and your father dead but here we are alive and well.

I think that portal that Fine threw you through was a portal to an alternate dimension of some kind where me and your dad survived and that he wanted to distract you so in your dimension that he can release Zod and would be able to take over the world since you would be concentrating on me instead of worrying about Zod and your universe. Clark being amazed at how smart she was to realize something like that when it would've have taken him who knows how long to reach an assumption like that. " Oh my god I think your right but what can I do, I have no idea on how to stop him from releasing Zod. Wait what about you, if I leave here you'll be left behind and I cant stand to loose you again I wont lose you again my heart stand for that to happen again. " Alice rubbed Clarks face and kissed him " baby your not going to loose me you're stuck with me forever, but it does bring up a surprising point, how could we go on knowing that the both of us are going to have to say goodbye sooner or later.

God Clark I love you so much and I have been in heaven these last two years with you. We we're going to be married and finally be happy together. Clark started to blank before coming up with a brilliant idea, since he couldn't stay here, and Alicia didn't want to loose him why not take her with him to his dimension. Of course there would be a lot of explaining to do but he knew that Alicia was worth every chance needed for them to finally be together. Clark then gave Alicia a very passionate kiss and kiss her hand " we don't have to leave each other you can come with me Alicia, come with me to my dimension.

We can get married as soon as we stop Fine and Zod. We can have that life that you always dreamed of having. Alicia started to think about it, " Clark I don't know I really want to but about your family and your father do you really want to leave all of them behind. Clark why not bring your father I know that they would be happier to see her than they would see me. Clark held her and squeezed tighter on her hand, " Alicia I lived two years without you I cant live any more.

We can explain everything to the people of my dimension, this will enable to finally tell Lana my secret, and your parents will be so happy to see you. And I also have a theory on this Knowing fine he'll start trying to make this dimension implode so that I will be trapped here forever and I'm not going to let that happen no one in this dimension is going to die. But I couldn't take my father with me even if I wanted to, he is a human, even though gave him powers to come find me those powers had left him years ago but I don't think that Jor-el's would be able to keep him stable enough to make it back to my universe. But you have meteor ability's and kryptonite in your body, which will probably keep you stable enough for the trip back to my universe.

" Alicia I'm not leaving here without you please tell me you'll come with me I cant do this with out you. " Alicia hugged him and started to kiss him like crazy. " Yes Clark you convinced me I'm coming with you, just hope your family will be okay of the idea of us being together again. But before she could speak again she noticed that Clark had fallen asleep on her. She looked at him, at how peaceful he looked with not a care in the world. But before falling asleep her self she says something so softly that it was impossible for Clark to hear. " I love you Clark but will you still want to take me with after I tell you my secret.

sorry about that suspence again but i like to keep my readers on the edge of their seats, I hope you like the new chapter I worked really hard on it and for everyone that would like me to continue with this new story I will need 5 reviews for the chapter or else this story will be deleted even I will accept a person who reviews the story 5 times in a row just show me if you like reading this story and have a super day.


End file.
